Beautiful Girls
by WickedlyAwesomeMe
Summary: Hermione's, Ginny's and Luna's boyfriends are flirts. See what they will do to stop them. DMHG, HPGW, RWLL! enjoy:P please R&R too.


**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything. **

**A/N: Just one fanfic I thought of. The song is "Beautiful Girls" not by Sean Kingston but by Jojo. Enjoy! Hehehe, I revised it, sorry. There are some errors I had seen. So sowwy. :p**

Beautiful Girls

"That stupid bastard, where is he right now?" Hermione Granger, a 7th year student, was storming around Hogwarts, finding her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. "Bet he's _flirting _again." Yes, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have a relationship, a special relationship, a very special relationship, a very, very special relationship, a super – okay, time to stop. Back to story, it just happened when they became Heads that school year. It was quite a shock in the whole school actually. MacGonagall and Snape fainted, yes _fainted _when they announced about their relationship. Quite hilarious, really.

And now, Hermione was storming around the castle, looking for her boyfriend. For the first few months, it was a blissful relationship but then Hermione caught Draco flirting with other girls. Stupid bastard. His flirty manner was very contagious that even Harry and Ron were doing these things, even though they have _girlfriends_, Harry has Ginny while Ron has Luna.

"I don't even know why I fall to his charm!" Hermione screamed. "Ugh, I should have known when he's flirting with me. Stupid bastard." And finally, she saw him… with another girl.

"Want to go out with me on Hogsmeade day?" he asked the 'poor' girl.

"Wouldn't your girlfriend get angry?" she asked innocently, pouting slightly.

"Oh no, she's perfectly fine with that," Draco said, caressing the girl's cheek.

"Oh, yes, don't worry, I'm _perfectly _fine with that," Hermione suddenly added. Draco whipped around so fast Hermione had heard his neck crick. The blond's eye enlarged and gulped.

"Her-Hermione," he stammered. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

"Hello, Draco," she said, strangely calm. Draco doesn't like it every time she's like this. She's worst than a volcano erupting.

He stared at her for minutes, watching carefully if she would erupt any minute now.

"Why don't you continue _flirting _with that girl, huh?" Hermione asked, her voice unnaturally low. "Go on." She shot a death glare to the 'poor' girl.

The girl shrieked in fear then ran for her life. She still doesn't want to die and Hermione gave her the impression she would die very, very, very, very soon.

"Hermione-," Draco said, stepping forward. "I-I'm sor-,"

"No, don't try to apologize," she said, her hands falling limply on her sides and curling them into balls until her knuckles turned white. "Let me see, it's um… the umpteenth time I saw you flirting Draco. Oh, and um, you said you wouldn't do that again. BUT WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAW!!!!"

Draco flinched. _'There goes the time bomb,' _he thought. "Hermione, I'm really sorry. It's just my stupid hormones. I'm growing up, come on, and I have raging hormones," he reasoned.

"Raging hormones?" Hermione asked furiously. "RAGING HORMONES! OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I HAVE HORMONES TOO, YOU BASTARD! BUT THEY AREN'T RAGING!"

Draco stared at her fearfully. "But you are raging right now," he squeaked. He gave her puppy eyes and pouted.

"Oh don't give me that look, you git!" Hermione exclaimed. "Because it won't bloody work on me right now!"

The blond walked toward Hermione, ready to give her a hug but the brunette screamed.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! DON'T YOU BLOODY TOUCH ME!" she shrieked. She then walked towards him and stomped on his feet so hard.

"Ow," the blond said, clutching his smarting foot.

"DON'T TALK TO ME FOR A WEEK!" she hollered before storming away from the Head Boy.

DMHGDMHGDMGHDMGHDMHGMDHGDMHGDMHG

Ginny was storming towards the Quidditch pitch and like Hermione, she was steaming mad. Ginny was finding Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived who turned out to be also The-Boy-Who-Flirts. The red-headed Weasley was silently cursing him, thinking that he was _flirting _too.

"That flirt, that stupid, annoying flirt," Ginny grumbled. Reaching the Quidditch pitch, behold she saw Harry Potter and of all girls he would flirt with, it was Millicent Bulstrode.

"POTTER!" she screamed.

Harry looked at the source of the voice and froze. "Ginny!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" she shouted, demanding an answer. "FLIRTING WITH ANOTHER GIRL! AND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, THERE ARE MANY GIRLS HERE IN HOGWARTS AND YOU CHOSE MILLICENT BULSTRODE OF ALL PEOPLE!"

"Ginny, I-," Harry started, trying his best to calm down the angry she-Weasel but instead, he received a bruise on his forehead, the size of a tennis ball. Ginny, unable to control her anger anymore, reached for a Quaffle that was lying around the ground and threw it at the 'poor' Harry.

"YOU DESERVE THAT BRUISE ON YOUR HEAD, YOU BASTARD!" Ginny screamed. "DON'T TALK TO ME FOR A WHOLE WEEK!" And with that, she stormed out of the Quidditch pitch.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

Luna, was storming towards the Gryffindor Common Room (other students can enter and exit other student's common room) and guess why she was steaming mad, cursing a particular red-headed Weasley and glaring at young Gryffindor students. Oh, yes, you guess right. Her boyfriend is flirting too.

"I knew it, he shouldn't be hanging around Malfoy," Luna said aloud. She saw her boyfriend, flirting with none other than Lavender Brown, the Gossip Queen. The blonde then had put a dreamy mask on her face and a smile. Ron knows what that means.

"Ronald," she said calmly. Ron looked at her and his face instantly became a resemblance of his face. "Ronald, what do you think you are doing?"

Ron gulped and looked at Lavender. The Gossip Queen looked terrified too. "Um… sweetie… um, I…"

"Oh, speechless, aren't we, _sweetie_?" she asked, her voice sickly sweet. She started walking towards Ron. "How many times did I catch you like this already, _sweetie_?" she asked.

"Um… the twentieth?" Ron said.

"Exactly, _sweetie_," Luna said, now in front of Ron. Her dreamy face broke and her smile disappeared. "You bloody flirt, why are you doing it, AGAIN? I've forgiven you let's say, for the umpteenth time but look at what you are doing right now, you troll!"

"Troll?" Lavender asked laughing aloud.

"Troll?'" Ron asked, glaring at the laughing Lavender.

"Yes, troll," Luna said. And then wham! She slapped the 'poor' Weasley's face. "TROLL! NO, A LYING TROLL! YOU STUPID FLIRTY, LYING TROLL! DON'T TRY TO TALK TO ME FOR A WHOLE WEEK!" Luna shrieked then stormed out of the common room.

Ron was clutching his smarting cheek. "Ow."

RWLLRWLLRWLLRWLLRWLLRWLLRWLLRWLLRWLLRWLL

The three girls had met in the Room of Requirement.

"He did it again," Hermione said furiously.

"He did it again too," Ginny said, clenching her fist.

"He did it too," Luna spat.

"HE BLOODY FLIRTED AGAIN!" the shouted in unison.

"The bastard, he asked another girl to go out with him on Hogsmeade day!" Hermione said, punching a pillow which she imagined as Draco's head. "And in front of me!"

"And that flirt," Ginny added. "He was flirting in the Quidditch pitch, Merlin's belt! Of all girls, he flirted with Millicent Bulstrode! I can't believe his choice of girls!"

"And Ron, the jerk," Luna said. "He's flirting with the Gossip Queen! I bet she would spread about the hand mark on Ron's cheek."

"Harry has a bruise," Ginny said.

"Draco's a smarting feet," Hermione said.

And the three burst into laughter.

"Well, they deserve those things," Hermione said. "They absolutely deserve it."

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked. "They wouldn't stop flirting!"

"Yeah," Luna said.

"I have an idea," Hermione said, a sly smirk (she got it from Draco) on her face. "Remember there's a casual party next week. Professor Dumbledore announced it. I have a brilliant idea."

"Well, make sure that it would work," Ginny said. "Make sure that they would know how we feel about their flirting."

"And make sure that boys would drool over us too," Luna said. "Make sure that they would realize that it's a big mistake they flirting with other girls."

"Oh, I would perfectly make sure," Hermione said, rubbing her hands together. "I perfectly am sure that they would regret this thing had happened."

Hermione wickedly laughed. Ginny and Luna joined. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (cough) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

DMHGHPGWRWLLDMHGHPGWRWLLDMHGHPGWRWLL

"Welcome my dear students to the first ever casual party in Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore said. He was wearing an odd combination of Muggle clothes. Well, almost everyone was wearing odd combination of Muggle clothes (except of course for those who grew up in the Muggle world). "And for the very beginning of this party, three girls requested me that they would gladly sing for us. And without further ado, please welcome, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood."

The three appeared wearing 'flirty' clothes. Their boyfriends gazed up the stage with eyes enlarge and jaws hanging open. They went to the party with injuries. Draco has bandaged around his right foot. Harry has still the sickly, purply tennis ball shaped bruise on his forehead and Ron, (snickers) he still has a hand imprinted on his cheek. 'Poor' them. :p

The music then started and the three started to sing. Hermione's the lead singer while Luna and Ginny were the back-up singers.

_I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do your dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over_

Yeah yeah

I remember when  
I was hanging with my friends  
That's when I caught your eye  
You thought that I was fly  
Right then you wished that I would be your baby (be your baby)  
You try to get some game  
Asking me girl what ya name  
All that ice upon ya chain  
So I asked you the same  
Something tells me that we have fun together (fun together)

I ain't easy to find  
I'm a one of a kind  
Oh when I judge your wine  
I know your only mine  
Tonight is yours  
Tomorrow is for another guy (another guy)

I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do your dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over

The crowd jeered. Especially boys, whistling and all. Funny how the 'poor' boyfriends looked. Priceless. Absolutely priceless.__

You've been calling me  
Leaving messages all week  
Was your curiosity  
Got ya knees weak  
I'm not looking for a man  
So I don't want no confusion (no confusion)  
I took ya to the floor  
Got ya begging me for more  
But that was my queue to go  
So I hit the door  
I let you hot  
With your mind used to running wild (running wild)

I ain't easy to find  
I'm a one of a kind  
Oh when I judge your wine  
I know your only mine  
If you stick around  
Be careful not to fall in love (fall in love)

I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do your dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over

Now a couple months have past  
Never thought that this would last  
Oh everybody asked  
How ya got a girl like that  
But you should've known  
That nothing lasts forever (lasts forever)  
I mashed up ya mind  
When I tell you lies  
But boy don't be surprised  
That I'm seeing other guys  
I'm too young to settle  
And you should've known better (known better)

Damn all these beautiful girls (you should have known)  
We're only gonna do your dirt (cos I'll have)  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over 

The song ended and everyone cheered. Hermione, Ginny and Luna walked down the stage and instantly, boys started to crowd them.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Draco exclaimed.

"YEAH, GET OUT!" Harry hollered.

"WE ARE THEIR BOYFRIENDS!" Ron added.

The crowd parted, not wanting to mess up with these three students. They went to their girlfriends who just glared at them.

"We are sorry," Draco said. Hermione smirked.

"We are terribly sorry," Harry said. Ginny smirked.

"We are really, terribly, terribly, terribly, terribly (Draco hit his neck) sorry," Ron said. Luna smirked.

"What's the lesson you all learned?" Hermione asked.

"Err… don't suicide when your girlfriends broke up with you?" Draco asked.

Hermione glared.

"Err… don't fall in love easily?" Harry asked.

Ginny glared.

"Err… girls are cooler than boys?" Ron asked.

Luna doesn't know if she would glare or smile smugly.

"Dammit, the lesson we want to tell you is to keep us or else you would regret it," Hermione said.

"And don't you dare cheat on us because, you'll not only get one bruise but many more than you can imagine," Ginny said.

"And stop fooling around, we are serious here," Luna said, crossing her arms.

"In short, do not FLIRT!" the three girls said in unison.

The three boys cowered. "All right, all right," they said in defeat.

"Nice clothes, Drakie-poo," the girl that Hermione had seen a week ago said.

"You too, Harry-wobbles," Millicent said.

"And of course you too, Won-Won," Lavender said.

The three guys stared at the other three girls, flirtatiously.

"Drakie-poo?" Hermione shouted.

"Harry-wobbles?" Ginny shouted.

"Won-Won?" Luna shouted.

The next week, Draco was already sitting on a wheel chair, Harry has two sickly purply tennis ball shaped bruise on his forehead and Ron, snickers has two hand imprinted on both sides of his cheek.

Lesson learned, do not flirt when at all if you don't want to be in the state of Draco, Harry and Ron.

The End…

**A/N: Hahaha, stupid yet funny, it just kinda came up in my mind when I was listening with these song. R&R please! **


End file.
